


Debt

by heartratemonitor



Series: Paupers [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartratemonitor/pseuds/heartratemonitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren insisted on repaying him, and Levi was a worthless man. Sequel to Offering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debt

This world could not afford the luxury of owning your body, unless you were rich and fortunate. Levi's former ties to the underground cemented this in his weary skull, branded with the despair of sex slaves and their quivering hands. They were a constant landscape; buried in the necks of men he killed for in exchange for a month's worth of meals, secluded in cramped bedrooms of dimly lit basements.  
  
He rationalized it. Human lives were cheap and easily replaced, and self-preservation always came first. Only when Erwin plucked him out of years of ruthlessness in exchange for a different servitude, did he come to understand the weight of his crimes. When he mulled it over, however, some things remained the same. He slayed rich monsters for other rich monsters, in the past. The ones he hunted presently just happened to be inhuman.  
  
The law would have left him to a firing squad had it not been for this intervention; that much was certain. His superior's firm hands reminded him of his debt, Levi drowning in the irony. He deemed it fitting, somehow, to perform just as they did, cries trampled in his throat for the sake of discretion. To his credit, Erwin took very good care of his belongings. His demands were simple enough, and outside occasional sessions involving layered skirts and theatrical shyness, had all the characteristics of a business exchange.  
  
Sunset graced the window with gentle colors as his master idly stroked his head, occupying the man's lap. Nobody here owned their body, he told himself. Every soldier enlisted pledged their lives to humanity. While his dealings involved more intimacy, it didn't deviate too much from the pattern. He counted himself fortunate. The commander was many things, but violent towards him was not one of them.  
  
"That Jaeger boy has taken a liking to you."  
  
"Nothing I haven't seen before."  
  
Worn hands warmed his bare shoulder, one of many small acts of intimacy. "You're welcome to pursue it, if you like. I considered that you may get tired of receiving."  
  
Levi swallowed. After what the Military Police put Eren through, he wouldn't dream of touching him ever again, persistent as the brat was. Milk skinned girls and quiet sobbing flashed in his mind, the boy a taunting echo. He couldn't hesitate. He would have never forgiven himself.  
  
_Please, let me make it up to you._  
  
_Do you really want to go through this again? Don't you remember what I did to you in the trial?_  
  
(Of course, he'd present a bluff. Levi, for all his roughness, was very plain in bedroom preferences.)  
  
_It's worth the price, sir._  
  
Trips to brothels shaped his kisses into consolation prizes for the withering. He was used to holding them, a hopeless indulgence. Half of his handsome blood salary involved chocolates and fat grapes, gifted to sex laborers in dark cells. They sobbed into his shoulder and painted an innaccurate portrait of a saint. Levi allowed them the delusion, knowing that he only served as chapped lips pressed against a deadly wound.  
  
Eren was exactly the same.  
  
"Don't you want to fuck me, corporal?"  
  
"Stop it, Jaeger. I'm more than twice your age."  
  
"What made you help me?"  
  
It's a wonder that he didn't break more hearts with those eyes, tender in their earnesty. Levi sighed, chiding the dark part of him that would have gladly said yes.  
  
_I helped you because I'm selfish. I helped you because I'm guilty. I helped you because I aided men who kept people as cattle. I helped you because I'm dirt._  
  
"There's not enough decency in this world. Rest assured, you're mistaken about me."  
  
"Please."  
  
He should have never indulged in that kiss, the body melting into him with a quivering hunger as he cradled his cheeks, pulling him down like a moth to a low flame. Grubby fingers ghosted onto his waist, disturbingly reverent. When they parted, Eren regarded him with the worst sort of admiration, shelved in the highest of pedestals. There was a height joke to be made here, somewhere.  
  
"I'll consider it."  
  
-  
  
Monsters would not concerns themselves with pleasing others. Monsters would not dry black currants into tea that he grew to like. Monsters would not follow him down the dungeon, willing to sleep in chains to prove their worth. Monsters shouldn't bring aches in his chest when they say good night.  
  
"Surprise me," Levi said at last, leaving the keys by the night stand.  
  
It took some time, but he finally succumbed. Eren gasped like a fish out of water, freed hands trembling as he smiled, shielding his face. A click of the tongue was enough to regain his attention. The languid way which he removed Levi's garments, paired with a willing, experienced tongue, felt all too familiar. It can't be helped, he argued as his head rolled to the side to accomodate Eren's mouth, teasing his neck.  
  
_Once a scumbag, always a scumbag._  
  
A world like this allowed no room to still believe in heroes, but Eren felt so good, so insistent; an endless barrage of sincere affection he never found in Erwin's arms. Stupid kid. What a wrong time to be in love. But if it brought the boy pitiful, misguided happiness, Levi would be wrong to decline it. They would die sooner or later, so they may as well indulge in smaller, more pleasant ends while waiting.  
  
God, that mouth felt so hot enclosing him, smacked with a twinge of remorse upon recalling how Eren garnered this skill. Too willing. Too eager. Levi bit back a mewl, fingers finding distaste in the oily mess of hair but remaining there regardless. The young man raised his eyes, as though seeking approval, and was met with gentleness. He removed himself abruptly, digging through discarded clothes for the oil that proved useless in preventing chafes from the gear.  
  
"You don't have to go that far."  
  
Levi wanted it, but it had been established that he was the larger monster of the two.  
  
Eren did not reply, the kiss desperate this time, arching to accommodate his fingers while a free hand brought their cocks together. They shared a mutual hiss of pleasure, and Levi's stomach curled into fever at the quickness that his partner lowered himself onto him. The boy's face twisted into a flash of visible pain, before continuing on, hiding it by nibbling the shell of his ear.  
  
Levi fumbled under to stroke him in time with Eren's movements. _I'm sorry, I'm sorry._ In the midst of hushed moans and a wandering tongue, wet, teary lids brushed against his cheek.  
  
"Thank you, corporal."  
  
He barely registered what he said to Eren while stroking his hair, other than words he hoped were soothing. The fact that Levi came first was nothing to be proud of, Eren prying himself away without finishing on his own.  
  
_Stop, stop._  
  
The younger man let out wounded cries when Levi decided to return the favor. Erwin was rather fond of his blowjobs, and it seemed the boy shared his taste. Restraining the urge to thrust must have taken a lot of willpower (or more likely, was the result of unwarranted respect). When the boy finished in his mouth, he hid his eyes, shaking in embarrassment.  
  
_Still a piece of shit, after all these years._  
  
It lay there, bare, that worthlessness inside of him. Levi pulled him close, kissing the tears on his cheeks. To think, that he said thank you.  
  
_I'm sorry. I'm sorry._  


 

* * *

  
  
"What are these?"  
  
Eren plucked a small, dark globe from a lined box of eight, utterly lost. It smelled nice, but unfamiliar. Levi's face softened, a common occurrence when they were alone. He hoped one day it would be love; for now, he can't tell.  
  
"Chocolates. Try one."  



End file.
